


house

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: How long was she expected to be haunted by ghosts of the past?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



Mary Anne drew the afgan around her shoulders, and she did her best to modulate her breathing. A deep breath in, a deep breath out. Her heart pounded, and she felt fairly ridiculous. 

It was only a nightmare, she reminded herself, as she orientated herself to her surroundings, and found herself back in her bed, in her room, in the reconstructed barn that had been home for several years longer than the farmhouse had been. How had a house that she’d barely lived in for a handful of months effected her to this extent? 

From the foot of her bed, Tigger let out a rumbling purr. 

“It was only a nightmare,” she reminded herself, as if speaking the truth out loud would make a whit of difference. Maybe it would have for some people, but Mary Anne was an anxious person by nature. The fact that she still dreamt of the fire was unsurprising. It happened whenever she was stressed out. “It’s okay.” 

Her father and Sharon had left town for a weekend away, and they had invited her, but Mary Anne had insisted that they deserved the time alone. What teenager didn’t want to spend time away from her parents? Even if she had wanted to go, Sharon and Dad deserved a break. It had seemed that the last few years had been spent recovering from the fire, when she hadn’t been baffled by the fact that eighth grade had seemed to take forever to end, while the first two years of high school had sped by. 

How long was she expected to be haunted by ghosts of the past? 

It was only a house. Everyone had been okay. Logically, Mary Anne knew this, so why did her subconscious have such a problem with the facts? 

She hadn’t even liked the farmhouse. She’d found it creepy, even when it had been a house that people could live in, and not a slightly greener than normal patch of lawn, or a half burnt out shell of a property. She liked it even less when it permeated her sleep, leaving her gasping for breath, or sometimes crying out in fright. 

As if he knew that Mary Anne was in distress, Tigger rose from his slumber. He sauntered up the bedspread to sink onto her lap, the warmth from his body and the vibration from his purrs soothing her somewhat. 

“I love you, Tiggy,” she whispered. “You can always make me feel better.” 

  
  



End file.
